Light emitting diodes (LEDs) become popular in the lighting industry, particularly for backlighting the liquid crystal displays (LCDs), street lighting, and home appliances. The advantages of using LEDs for lighting equipment includes power saving, smaller size and no use of hazardous materials compared to fluorescent lighting devices. In addition, the power supply for LEDs usually operates with relatively low voltage which can avoid high-voltage potential issues associated with power supply for fluorescent lamps. For example, a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) may require more than 1000 Volts AC to start and operate. A single LED may only require about 1 to 4 Volts DC to operate.
To provide sufficient brightness, a display system or lighting apparatus may require many LEDs in order to produce comparable brightness as generated by fluorescent lamps or incandescent lamps. The brightness of the display system can vary according to users' adjustments or environmental conditions. The challenge of using LEDs for lighting system can include optimization of the brightness according to environment conditions and balancing currents in the LEDs to extend the operational life time of LEDs.